


Master Bedroom

by samosevie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, because she doesn't know he's the Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samosevie/pseuds/samosevie
Summary: The Doctor watches O’s sleeping form as she carefully lifts the thin bed sheet and slides in next to him, keeping close to her side so as not to touch or disturb him. She understood most humans would be awkward about sharing a bed with someone new- but O had offered.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/O, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	Master Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> There's a gap in Spyfall Part One between where the Doctor tells Ryan she's coming to get him and it's suddenly day time and she's made iced tea (sort of). This is just my take on what could have happened, and smut ensues.  
> Somewhat dub-con, purely because 13 doesn't realise O is the Master yet.

_Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!_

O hears the familiar screeching sound of the TARDIS as it materializes inside his hut. He’s been working on his computer systems for the past hour, resetting his defences and installing the containment tank back into its hideaway. He looks up as he hears the creak of the TARDIS door opening immediately followed by an unfamiliar voice. 

“Where is she?” Ryan urges, stepping out of the TARDIS and looking around the cramped and _very_ untidy dwelling.

The Doctor pops out behind him, “O! This is my friend, Ryan.” She says firmly enough to make Ryan pause for a moment.

“Oh, right, it’s _uh_ nice to meet you.” Ryan stammers, embarrassed, “Sorry, I’m just worried for my friend.”

O gives him a sad smile and steps forward to shake his hand. 

“Of course, you must be, and I do believe you are talking about Yaz?”

Ryan nods frantically. “Yes! Yaz, where is she?”

The Doctor busies herself with something back inside the TARDIS as O explains to Ryan that both Yaz and Graham are using the spare cabin next door, the one that Seesay and Browning had used, and walks him to it.

When O returns to his hut, he finds the Doctor pacing in his living area where the TARDIS is parked, engrossed in the DNA scanner and fiddling with her sonic. 

“Ugh, I’m not getting any readings from this!” The Doctor drops the scanner onto a table and proceeds towards O’s set up of computers, hands resting on her hips. “I’ve got the data they collected from Barton being searched extensively. So far, nothing non-human has been found.” She huffs, annoyed. 

Hovering next to her now, O studies the monitors. “You know this could take some time, Doctor.” He ponders a moment. “In fact, it’s likely to take all night.”

O looks to the Doctor who is silently monitoring the screens. “It might be a good idea to rejuvenate while it’s being scanned. You’re welcome to use my loft.” He offers, gesturing to the ladder which leads up to his little bedroom.

The Doctor finally turns to look at him and smiles. “Thanks! But I don’t really need as much sleep as you guys do,” she says kindly before turning back to the monitors.

“Right, of course.” _Of course-_ the _Master_ knew that, but _O_ on the other hand did not. Keeping up his masquerade as a hapless but _kind_ human, he fakes tiredness with a soft yawn.

“Well, if you’re all right down here, Doctor, I’m going to retire for the evening.” 

Smiling brightly as the Doctor thanks him for his hospitality, he nods to her before clambering up the ladder into the loft room. 

\---

After several hours of no progress, the Doctor starts to feel exhaustion kicking in. It had actually been a long and rather stressful day- with nearly being killed twice amongst everything else. She looks at her TARDIS for a moment, then to the mess outside of it, and contemplates. She really doesn’t want to be without earshot of her fam. What if those things come back? She needs to be out here. Ready. The TARDIS would not do.

Wandering over to the ladder and contemplating it for a moment, the Doctor sighs and decides to take O up on his earlier offer. 

She climbs up and peeks over the edge into the loft space. The Doctor did not know what she was expecting but somehow what she saw in front of her definitely _wasn’t_ it.

There was nothing up there - just a bed. Not even a bed, just a mattress with a sheet on the floor. Maybe she was just used to things being bigger on the inside, she doesn’t know, but the Doctor was definitely expecting more.

She gets to her feet, head nearly touching the ceiling, and shimmies out of her coat whilst ducking a little. It was warmer up there at least, but it made her fatigue ever more apparent. 

Thankfully O was not taking up the whole mattress- just the far side of it, curled up in a foetal position, sleeping silently.

The Doctor folds her coat neatly and sets it down by the edge. After a quick moment of thought, her braces, trousers, socks and boots follow.

Silently, she takes two steps to the bed in just her shirts and underwear, already feeling a little warm despite the lack of layers and lower body temperature. She watches O’s sleeping form as she carefully lifts the thin bed sheet and slides in next to him, keeping close to her side so as not to touch or disturb him. She understood most humans would be awkward about sharing a bed with someone new- but O _had_ offered. 

The Doctor nestled into a surprisingly fluffy pillow and it isn’t long before she’s drifting off to sleep.

\---

When the Doctor wakes a few hours later, she slowly drifts back into consciousness. Feeling fully refreshed, she blinks her eyes open and— _Oh!_?

The Doctor freezes. O is pressed up against her back, an arm draped over her side, and a hand resting on her bosom. She can guess O is asleep by his calm and steady breathing against the back of her neck. Unsure on what to do, the Doctor just lays there for a while, thinking.

She could easily get up, brush his arm off and leave... So _why_ isn’t she doing that? Maybe the feeling of a warm body, O’s body, up against hers is comforting. Maybe the touch of his hand, pressed so lightly against her chest also feels… nice. Her eyes droop shut again without her permission as she enjoys the physical contact. 

Suddenly, O starts to stir in his sleep. As he comes to, his fingers flex and lightly touch and scrape at her nipples over her clothes.

A soft sigh escapes the Doctor’s lips and unthinkingly she leans back into him; almost instantly, she feels him go stiff. 

He’s awake.

The Master had _hoped_ she would take him up on his offer, certainly, but he did not actually expect her to do so... and _oh what is he doing?_

“Oh my, God, Doctor. I’m sorry, I--” ‘O’ apologizes as he starts to move his hand away from her but to his shock (and delight) she interrupts.

“No.” The Doctor breathes out, quickly clasping her hand over his to keep it positioned where it was. “Don’t,” she whispers softly.

Hand over his, she repeats, “don’t… _don’t_ stop.” And then carefully lets go of him.

Testing his grounds, O begins to slowly massage and cup one breast, and is pleasantly surprised at the small handful. The Doctor hums in satisfaction when he brushes a thumb over her erect nipple.

Loving the reaction from her, he repeats the motion again and again and again. 

The Doctor is almost breathless finding out how stimulated this was making her. Heat courses through her entire body. This is the first time she had ever felt this _electrified_ in this regeneration, and she really doesn’t want it to stop yet.

“Um… Doctor?” O asks after a while, stopping his motions.

“Hmm...?”

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Without a second thought, the Doctor grabs O’s hand once more and tugs it down to the hem of her shirts. Together, she nudges their hands underneath the fabric to bring them up, beneath her bra, where it was over her clothes just seconds ago.

“I'm sure,” she whispers, hearts pounding hard in her chest. 

O groans at the feel of bare skin. He breathes in and out heavily at the back of her neck, feeling how cool and soft she is under his touch. A small nipple peeks into his palm as he grinds down a little. He twists his hand around caressing both of her ample breasts. 

“You like this, Doctor?” He asks, not sure who is speaking, _O or the Master,_ but he doesn’t care right now. He watches as she nods in reply.

Taking one nipple between his thumb and index finger, he gives it a little pinch, smirking as the Doctor moans softly, arching her chest into the touch as he repeats his movements twice more before moving to the other side. He tends to her breasts for several more seconds before he slowly trails his fingers down her ribs, ghosting over her abdomen, and feels her shiver.

The tips of his fingers reach the rim of her underwear. “Can I?” He asks nervously as O.

If it were him, _the Master,_ he wouldn’t waste time in asking and would just dive right in, but he restrains himself, blood already rushing down to his cock. 

The Doctor rolls over onto her back so she can look up into his eyes as he leans over her. Kind, dark brown eyes, wide and dilated with desire for her, searches her face. O’s fingers are twitching against her skin, but not advancing any lower, waiting for her permission.

It’s all up to her, and she feels inexplicably safe here, in his arms, like nothing can get her... And for now she forgets all about the Kasaavin. The Doctor absolutely trusts him and realizes she wants nothing more in this moment than for him to touch her even lower, where she begins to ache between her thighs.

The Doctor nods. 

Not breaking eye contact, O slowly breaches her underwear. He dances his fingers over supple, curly hairs, and her breath hitches when he finds the hood of her clit. Gently, he reaches down, his movements careful as he watches her still. The Doctor’s gaze is vulnerable as she stares back at him, breath held as he moves his fingers against her skin.

O ever so lightly circles her clit with one digit, and the Doctor’s mouth parts with a sigh. Her thighs fall further open to him as if on command, and she shuts her eyes. She lays there, head tilted back on her pillow, finding pleasure in being touched like this for the first time. The Doctor gets the sensation of butterflies in her stomach as he brushes the tip of his finger a little bit faster, circling and flicking over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Seemingly becoming more confident, O dives down lower. His fingers exploring her inner folds in a continued circular motion. 

“So wet,” he observes softly, and she can feel it as well. He spreads her wetness around when he reaches her entrance, and slowly slips the tip of his middle finger inside. The Doctor’s eyes open and widen at the feeling of being penetrated for the first time. He massages the edge of her walls there, and plants his thumb on her nub, stimulating her even more. 

The Doctor moans and her eyes fall back shut, and she feels O hesitate a moment, the tip of his digit still resting inside of her entrance. Opening her eyes for a moment, she watches him study her lips as she licks them, before she finds herself nodding again, answering the unspoken question. “Keep going,” she whispers, eyes sliding shut and angles her hips up, encouraging him to go deeper.

O sinks his finger inside all the way to the knuckle. The Doctor’s head leans further back on the pillow and she lets out a gasp. O slowly pumps his finger in and out a few times before adding a second, and the Doctor slurs out, “ _yes yes yes_.”

After thrusting his fingers in and out several times, O pushes hard once more inside and massages the Doctor’s walls deep within, feeling for her most sensitive spot. O flattens his palm against her clit and grinds down and the Doctor lets out several moans as she feels a wonderful tension build up inside the deepest parts of her.

The Doctor’s hips rock a little as O grinds his palm back and forth, faster and harder, reaching for her sweet spot with every inward thrust of his fingers. The Doctor grips the bed sheet hard at her side, needing something to hang on to as red-hot waves of pleasure course through-out her body.

The Doctor whimpers loudly when O pulls out of her all of a sudden, but then continues to moan again in satisfaction when he rubs wet circles on her clit. His pace and pressure is inconsistent, slow and lazy to rapid and rough, as he works her to the edge. 

“O… please” she whines between hot, heavy breaths. The Doctor doesn’t know what she’s asking for but her body is begging for some kind of release.

O traps her clit between his first two fingers and rubs down firmly. “Please what?” He asks hotly, into her ear.

“Oh, God! Don’t stop, don’t stop— _Ahh!_ ”

O plunges three fingers into her, pumping at a slower pace at first but stopping to curl and uncurl his fingers when he is as deep as he can get. Gradually picking up speed, he applies his thumb to her nub, rotating it around. As O begins alternating between pumping his fingers roughly and twisting and twirling them inside her, the Doctor’s body contorts off the bed, overwhelmed in ecstasy. 

“Oh, fuck!” She cries out and latches onto his working arm with one hand while the other still grips the sheet, her knuckles white. The Doctor holds tight to his forearm for purchase- or to keep him from pulling away- she doesn’t know, all she knows is that her body is desperate to implode. Her leg muscles begin to tense, her walls starting to clench around his fingers. 

“That’s it, Doctor. Let _go_ .” O coaxes into her ear and notices the sweat that’s broken out on her skin. He continues to work her to the brink, not letting the soreness in his biceps slow him down. He needs her to come undone here, in his sheets- _the Master_ will think about this forever.

O pumps in and out of her harder and faster than before, making her whole body shift up the mattress with the force of his movements.

The slick sounds of her arousal; the constriction around his digits _(oh how he wishes it were another part of him instead)_ and the Doctor moaning and whimpering over and over again was doing _so_ much for him that it almost brought him over the edge. O leans in to lick the salty moisture from her neck, down to her collarbones and back up. He finds her pulse point and sucks.

Before she even knows it, the Doctor is coming. Having let go of the sheet at some point, she hangs on to O’s arm with both hands, nails digging into his flesh. Her legs straighten and tighten, thighs closing, trapping his hand there. The Earth shatters around her and her inner muscles flutter around him. The Doctor’s head flies back against the pillow again, and her jaw falls open in a silent scream, hips bucking up off the bed.

She can’t feel anything at all except for this white hot charge that explodes through her like fireworks. 

O slows the thrusts of his hand but does not stop entirely, helping her to ride out her first orgasm.

 _The Master_ groans into her neck at the feel of her release coating his hand. She comes down from her high, and he swallows the last of her moans in a tender but passionate kiss. He withdraws his fingers from her after he feels her body cooling down and relaxing under him. Lips leaving hers, he takes in the sight of the Doctor.

Panting, eyes half closed, her head falls to the side, completely blissed out beneath him. 

The Doctor feels euphoria take over and she’s powerless to stop it. Not that she wants it to, but she cannot move; her limbs nothing but jelly. So she lies there catching her breath. “That was…” she lingers off, unable to use words. “Wow.” She finishes and laughs.

The Master falls on his back and grins smugly to himself. He had the Doctor unravel and break apart all because of him, her best enemy’s touch. That was going to make it so much more satisfying when he finally revealed his true self to her. But now he thinks about getting up, excusing himself to have a shower. His cock is hard and throbbing and really he just needed a place to bring himself off with the image of the Doctor coming underneath him, so fresh and vivid in his mind. Instead, he notices the Doctor fidgeting beside him under the sheet.

The Master looks over towards her, but all of a sudden the blanket is gone, replaced by the Doctor straddling his hips. She had discarded her underwear somewhere, and the Master’s eyes widened in surprise, taking in the sight of her glistening sex. 

“Off,” she tells him, tugging at his clothes impatiently.

“Doctor, y-you don’t have to do this. Y-you know, if, if you don’t want...” The Master blurts out as O, begrudgingly. But he is cut off and made speechless by the sight of the Doctor getting up on her knees and lifting her tops up and off over her head, tossing them to the side somewhere, followed by her bra, and her uttering a firm “I _want_ to.” 

The Master takes a moment to relish in the sight of her, naked and swaying on top of him. The Doctor is small but fit, smooth, pale yet flushed all over, and incredibly intoxicating. Wasting no more time, he rids himself of his shirt and shoves his shorts down, revealing his hard erection. His hands promptly reach for her hips as she settles over him. The Master holds his breath, watching her as she licks her lips again focusing on taking him in her hand and positioning it to her entrance. 

The Doctor hisses, face scrunched up, as she sinks down just over the head of his cock. It hurts her at first, and the Master struggles so hard not to bore straight up into her to make her cry out.

They are still like that for only a moment until _O_ drags a helpful hand to her front. He finds her swollen clit and gently soothes it to help ease her down and slowly she does.

The Doctor sinks down the rest of his length, and is visibly pleasantly surprised at the ease and comfort of it. Being filled and fully stretched for the first time, she rests her hands on his chest as she rocks her hips a little bit, testing out these sensations. 

The Master desperately wants to roll her over onto her back and pound into her as roughly as he can, just to hear her scream and cry out his name, but he holds back _._

_O lets her be in control._

After a few rocks of her hips, she lifts up a little bit and back down, tossing her head back as she repeats the action again. 

“Fuck,” _the Master_ whispers out in a long breath. The incredibly slow pace was torture for him, and his throbbing cock needed more friction than what she was giving him. He slides his hands from her waist to her thighs, and feels her clench and unclench around him. She circles her hips a few times more before she begins to rock back and forth over him.

“Oh, my God,” the Doctor moans softly. Hands braced against his chest, she supports herself as she moves a little faster. She can’t believe just how _good_ this feels and she falls forward more, hands braced on either side of O’s head as she moves.

The Doctor groans at the feel of him inside of her, her clit rubbing against him so deliciously with every thrust. She did not think she could climax for a second time, but the Doctor feels a delicious tension starting to build up again in the pit of her stomach and chases it like fire. 

O moves his hands from her thighs to seize her breasts in two tight fistfuls. Kneading around her soft, sweaty flesh he tweaks both of her nipples as the Doctor accelerates her rhythm whilst gasping for air.

After a moment, she falls on top of him with a low groan, unable to keep herself upright anymore, her muscles aching and spent. She laid flush against him, head resting on his shoulder, her thrusts were slow, but did not stop. The Doctor pants hard against his neck.

O grabs her hips and plants his feet on the bed, bucking up into her once, twice, making the Doctor cry out sharply.

He stops. “Are you okay?” O asks gently. 

“Yes... just keep going, please,” the Doctor pants, grinding her hips into him.

O starts a fast pace thrusting up into her. He holds her by the hips, keeping her steady on top of him as he pounds up into her with abandon. He’s hitting her, harder and harder, right where she needs it most and she’s crying out on every thrust.

The Doctor sinks her teeth into his shoulder, attempting to stifle the sounds escaping her but failing. “O! Oh, God…” she growls into his skin, “I think... I’m gonna…” she gets cut off by the white hot pleasure that bursts from her core, spreading in waves, reaching every nerve ending like a violent earthquake reverberating through her. 

The Doctor shrieks and clings to him, desperately holding on while she reaches her body’s highest point. Her walls spasm powerfully around O’s pulsating cock, and his pleasure increases in intensity and he pumps through her orgasm.

O can’t hold back the pressure in his cock any longer and empties inside of her with several loud groans, bringing the Doctor over the edge once more. He pumps through her orgasm and his, the pair of them holding tight to one another, riding it out.

The Doctor lies still on top of him, body buzzing, head resting to the side on his shoulder, just catching her breath. O lightly runs his hands up and down her back.

A few quiet moments later he raises her hips up to slide out of her, and she whimpers at the loss.

“Are you okay?” O asks softly, breaking the silence.

“Brilliant.” She murmurs, unable to say much else. They lie there a while, just breathing in and out and caressing one another in the silence of the hut. 

The Doctor, lost in her pleasure, had blissfully forgotten everything that had happened the previous day. But it all comes rushing back to her with a heart stopping _thud_ as the front door of the hut flies open followed by a nervous sounding Yaz. 

“Doctor? Is everything okay…?” Yaz looks around worriedly, not seeing any sign of O or the Doctor.

She suddenly notices the Doctor’s discarded shirts and bra hanging on the ladder and a pungent smell in the air reaches her nostrils. 

_Oh._

Understanding and embarrassment wash through her simultaneously as Yaz realizes exactly what she heard from outside.

“Hiya, Yaz!” The Doctor suddenly appears, poking her head out from up above.

“Oh, my God, Doctor!” Yaz says, covering her eyes quickly and looks away when she sees more of the Doctor than ever before. Face flushing, Yaz turns to leave without another word. 

“It’s fine! I was just going to get up,” the Doctor says delightedly, hurriedly getting dressed before descending down the ladder.

“Might make some tea! Do you want some? Feeling _very_ thirsty, me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing something, and I would really appreciate any comments at all letting me know what you think :D


End file.
